1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refillable bottles and, more particularly, but not by the way of limitation, to a refillable bottle having a first dispensing orifice for discharge of the bottle contents therefrom and a second filling orifice of larger size adapted for a receiving substance within the bottle for the filling thereof prior to discharge through the smaller orifice and system of reuse therewith.
2. History of Related Art
It is common in the bottling industry to provide a single size bottle containing various materials including shampoo, cleaning agents, conditioners and the like for use by consumers. Typically these bottles are adapted for a single filling by the manufacturer and subsequent use and disposal by the consumer. Such bottles are generally sufficiently inexpensive to allow them to be disposed of as garbage after discharge of the contents thereof.
The sale of large quantities of consumer products (such as gallon containers or the like) has prompted a need for bottles that may be refillable. For example, shampoo is often sold in large gallon sizes which are inconvenient for routine for use by the consumer. Such consumers typically purchase smaller bottles of the same or similar shampoo, or empty bottles of a generic type, into which a smaller volume of shampoo can be poured. Unfortunately, small bottles typically have but a single orifice and no other means for facilitating the filling thereof from the larger container. In these circumstances, the consumer is often frustrated by spillage of the liquid from the larger bottle which has a tendency to reduce the marketability and/or ease of use of large, economy-size vessels.
Due to the problems set forth above in refillable bottles for consumer products, various innovations have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,464 teaches a refillable polyester beverage bottle. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,353 teaches a funnel for use with reusable plastic containers. As set forth herein, the funnel is constructed to be received within the refillable bottle in such a way as to facilitate ease of the refilling step therewith. Other embodiments may be usable within the prior art and adapted to facilitate the reintroduction of various substances into bottles for the convenience of the user. It may be seen, however, that the efficacy of use of such structures would be maximized if the refillable bottle was constructed with a filling aperture larger than the discharge aperture to therein facilitate ease in use by the consumer. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus for consumable product reuse as set forth below.